Field
The inventive methods and systems described herein generally relate to electrochemical treatment of water to produce cleaning, sanitizing, and antimicrobial solutions.
Description of the Related Art
Many cleaners, sanitizers, disinfectants and antimicrobial products employ harsh chemicals, many of which are toxic. These cause problems when disposed and make their way into the natural water system. Therefore, there have been a number of attempts to make safe and effective cleaners, sanitizers, disinfectants and antimicrobials.
There have been various prior art publications describing electrochemical activation of salt-containing water. It is possible to use these systems for creating solutions useful for cleaning and sanitizing, however, they typically require bulky apparatus and complicated means for separating anolytes and catholytes. There remains a need for cleaning, sanitizing and antimicrobial solutions that are created using harmless compounds in a compact apparatus.